


Here Comes Santa Claus

by starrynightwrt



Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluffember 2019, M/M, im probably gonna make some more, its really short, just pray i have the motivation to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Arja wants to take a picture with Santa Claus
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Here Comes Santa Claus

Ghani was in hell. And hell was decorated in excessive festive colors -- bright green and red all over the place -- with some horrible rendition of ‘Here Comes Santa Claus’ playing in the background, it looked like as if discount town square Santa got drunk and threw up christmas all over the room. 

Few days ago, Arja asked if she could get a picture with Santa cause she said almost all of her friends got one last year, had the photo printed, and hung on the christmas tree at their class. Ganda absolutely refused Ghani’s idea of dressing up as Santa and let Arja just took a photo with him in their living room (“Kamu pake pake topi merah aja juga udah kelihatan  _ kayak  _ santa, Ganda,” Ghani said), Ganda said it was more authentic to do it this way. Besides, it was a classic christmas tradition every child should get to do at least once. Ghani then argued; “Saya dulu waktu kecil juga nggak pernah foto sama Santa,  _ fine- fine  _ aja.” Well, considering how Ghani turned out, ‘fine’, seemed to have a relative meaning.

So, now, he was standing in a line with hundreds of other miserable parents and their screaming, sugar-infused kids in the middle of a mall, waiting to hand his daughter to some stranger dressed up as father christmas who would probably smell like a mixture of cheap beer and sweat; how festive. He just wished that Arja wouldn’t cry once she sat on Santa’s lap.

Around half an hour later, it was finally their turn to go up the platform and meet Santa. The man surprisingly looked like an authentic-jolly-old-Santa and didn’t smell like an alcoholic substance. He somehow smelled like cinnamon and pines -- and the elves around him were like a little candy canes that smelled like strawberries and mint. Maybe Ghani was too quick to judge. Ghani watched as Ganda hand Arja to the man. Ganda then instructed him to come closer and took her picture as he sidelined by the platform.

Ghani pulled out his phone, walking up to the platform. Arja was beaming bright, her lines of bright white teeth were on full display as she was washed over by the joy of meeting Santa. Ghani took a picture, then realised half of Ganda’s body were on the frame as he was not standing far enough from the platform. Ghani, instead, angled his phone in a particular way so he could get the entirety of an unaware Ganda Hamdan on frame. Ghani giggled. At this moment, he knew, life couldn’t possibly be better than this.

  
  



End file.
